La decisión
by WienGirl
Summary: Aioros ama a Seika y se cuestiona sobre si es correcto quedarse al lado de la joven o continuar con una nueva vida prometida por Athena. Adv: No apto para menores.


**Advertencia**: Contenido solo apto para mayores de edad.

.

.

.

**LA** **DECISIÓN**

.

.

"_Y por eso decimos que el placer es principio y fin del vivir feliz_"- Epicuro.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que despertó, estaba en una habitación pequeña y acogedora con cortinas rosas en las ventanas, debía ser de ella sin duda. Giro un poco sobre su lado derecho y la vio recostada sobre su pecho, ella dormía plácidamente y él podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel.

Paso su mano sobre sus cabellos cortos y rizados los cuales eran sedosos y le producían una tranquilidad inexplicable al tacto. No quería despertarla, todavía no, aún tenían un tiempo más para poder estar juntos, antes de que él se marchara a emprender un nuevo viaje, una nueva vida prometida por la diosa. Aunque ya no estaba seguro de su decisión porque poco tiempo después de conocerla sus pensamientos cambiaron drásticamente.

La vio primera vez en aquel chalet que tenía la diosa Athena en las afueras del norte de la ciudad, después de todas las crueles batallas enfrentadas, aquel elegante sitio donde le propuso los dos tratos: Sellar su cosmos y cambiar sus recuerdos o bien iniciar desde cero una nueva vida; habría elegido la segunda opción, estaba seguro de su decisión pero tan solo bastó que ella entrara en la habitación, solo bastó ese instante en que ellos cruzaron sus miradas para sentir un profundo interés el uno por el otro.

—Ella es Seika —dijo Saori Kido—, es hermana de Seiya. Está aquí temporalmente, partirá a Oriente dentro de un tiempo.

—Así que es la hermana de Seiya— confirmó Aioros haciendo una reverencia a la chica, quien lo miraba sonrojada.

Ella era muy tímida y él amaba esa timidez, tan solo bastaba con tomar su mano para que ella se sonrojara y lo mirara con esos ojos cafés que lo volvían loco.

La diosa se dio cuenta y una tarde habló con él.

—Aioros, ¿has cambiado de opinión con respecto a los dos tratos que te propuse? —pregunto ella con una cálida sonrisa.

—No entiendo Señora, ¿por qué habría de cambiar de opinión? —respondió mirándola fijamente.

—Te he visto al lado de Seika, parece que estás en completa paz cuando está contigo y pienso que quizá sea mejor que estés con alguien que siente un profundo interés por ti, sería una buena oportunidad de vivir un poco más esa vida que te fue privada mientras estuviste en el Santuario.

—Pues no lo sé… lo he considerado aunque no estoy del todo seguro —había dudas en su voz, quería a la joven más que nada en el mundo pero algo en su mente le decía que también quería tener una vida normal desde el comienzo.

—Incluso tu hermano piensa que es buena idea que te des la oportunidad de querer a alguien, él tampoco quiere que te vayas— había mucha verdad en las palabras de ella, también quería a su hermano y en ese momento entendió que Aioria ya no era un niño y podía cuidarse perfectamente él solo, además tenía una compañera que estaba a su lado día y noche, el león dorado ya no era su responsabilidad—, considera mis palabras Aioros no sea que te arrepientas de algo después.

—Lo haré, gracias —también se daba cuenta de que ella tampoco era su responsabilidad, aquel bebé que salvó hacía años ahora era la mujer al frente del Santuario que estaba preocupada por darle una vida normal a cada uno de los Santos a su mando—. Debo irme, pensaré en lo que me ha dicho y le daré una respuesta dentro de poco.

—De acuerdo, mucha suerte Aioros.

Emprendió el camino hacia la pequeña casa de huéspedes donde estaba hospedada Seika, era una de las asistentes de Saori Kido mientras volvía a Oriente, ahora que había encontrado a su hermano estaba feliz y lista para retomar su vida o al menos lo intentaba, ella le había confiado que no estaba lista para volver y menos sabiendo que Seiya sería el siguiente Santo al cuidado de Sagitario; ella quería quedarse cerca de su hermano.

—Desde hace días que te noto preocupado— dijo ella mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por los jardines— ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, todo está en orden. No te preocupes —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó profundamente, eran ciertas las palabras de la diosa cuando estaba al lado de Seika sentía una paz indescriptible.

Aquella tarde estaban en la habitación de ella, aquel cuarto acogedor con las cortinas rosas. No era la primera vez que pasaban tiempo juntos en ese cuarto pero si era la primera vez que los besos y los abrazos dieron pie a caricias más apasionadas, él besaba su cuello y su clavícula hasta encontrarse con el cuello de su blusa o el tirante de sus sostén, siempre había respetado ese límite no había intentado quitárselo o hacer algo que a ella pudiera molestarle así que paró y le besó la mano.

Entonces ella misma desabotonó su blusa sin dejar de mirarlo profundamente, le temblaban las manos pero estaba segura de su decisión y quería compartir con él ese momento tan especial.

—No te detengas —susurró ella—, quiero estar contigo en ese momento.

—Seika…

Así, Aioros la besó de nuevo más profundamente que antes mientras su mano retiraba la blusa color blanco y rodeaba la redondez de los pechos de Seika por encima del sostén, su boca besó el cuello de la joven y el aroma de esta impregno su nariz, amaba ese aroma; retiró el tirante del sostén y su boca se encontró besando el pecho de ella.

Seika hizo lo propio, comenzó a quitarle la camisa sin dejar de besarlo en el cuello y susurrarle al oído cuanto lo amaba, luego le acarició su pecho y su bien marcado abdomen, así ambos estaban de frente besándose y acariciándose.

Se recostaron en la cama sin dejar de mirarse tiernamente, Aioros quitó el sostén en encaje blanco pasando sus manos por los pechos de Seika, besándolos y pasando sus labios por las cimas de ambos mientras se dirigía hacia abajo; las manos de ella no dejaban de acariciar y revolver su cabello.

—No te detengas… —le decía.

Quitar la falda no le costó trabajo y la sensación de tocar el vientre de ella era incomparable, su piel era blanca, suave y él no pudo resistir en acariciarla en tocar la parte más oculta de su cuerpo y excitarse al escuchar como ella gemía en voz baja, retiró esa pieza de ropa con cuidado y así ambos quedaron desnudos el uno frente al otro.

Se puso sobre ella mientras la joven del cabello café le acariciaba la espalda y su pecho.

— ¿Estás lista? —le dijo tiernamente al oído.

—Sí.

Acopló su cuerpo para hacerla suya, el cuerpo de ella lo aceptó de inmediato a pesar de que podía observar en su rostro que le dolía esa primera penetración.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —dijo preocupado.

—No, estaré bien solo me duele un poco —ella le acarició el rostro para tranquilizarlo.

Aioros la abrazó mientras su cuerpo se movía despacio dentro de ella, Seika no tardó en acostumbrarse al movimiento de su amado y una sensación de placer recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Seika sentía que volaba, que el mundo le daba vueltas y jamás se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando él la besó por primera vez, aquel momento no tenía punto de comparación.

Cuando terminaron se quedaron abrazados largo rato, no supieron en qué punto se quedaron dormidos. Aioros despertó y la vio dormida sobre su pecho, ella dormía plácidamente y él no quería despertarla, quería quedarse con ella así, más tiempo.

Tenía el remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza mientras observaba la ventana con cortinas rosas, ahora pensaba en que sería mejor darse una oportunidad con ella porque no sabía si al elegir vivir una nueva vida podría conocer a alguien como Seika, algo en su interior le decía que de no tomar la decisión de quedarse con ella se arrepentiría en lo futuro.

La abrazó más fuerte, en ese momento ella despertó y lo miro con esos ojos cafés que él tanto amaba.

— ¿En qué piensas? —dijo ella suavemente

—En ti —respondió besándola.

Estaba seguro de su decisión y le diría a la diosa que se quedaría al lado de Seika.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Primero que nada la pareja para este fic la tomé de las chicas del grupo _Scumbag Santuary_ de Tumblr quienes shiperaron a Seika con Aioros y pensé ¿por qué no? La verdad no me convencía la idea de un OC para este personaje, ¡gracias por la inspiración! Y espero que no les moleste el que haya plasmado a esta pareja en esta historia. Gracias por su lectura.

_Seika y Aioros son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._


End file.
